


It Haunts

by AbsoluteCreed



Series: Huxloween [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Creepy Doll, Dolls, First real 'horror' thing I've written, Gen, Huxloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: Once again, Snoke sends Kylo off on an artifact searching mission. What he brings back, however, is something right out of a nightmare. And it won't leave Kylo alone...
(Day 4 of the Huxloween Prompts--Dolls!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might run a few days behind on some of these prompts, so I'll do my best to keep up! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!
> 
> (Also on my tumblr--absolutecreed.tumblr.com)

Ever since Kylo was a kid, he hated dolls.

Their glassy eyes creeped him out beyond belief. His mother owned a few, and they were scattered through their home. Decorations and collectables. Kylo recalled having a boy doll put in his room, but once he caught sight of it, he cried and cried every night out of fear, until it was finally removed. During the day, they didn’t bother him as much. It was at night that he could feel them staring into his soul. Their dead stare was so uncomfortable…so scary. So creepy. He hated it then, and he hated it now.

So it took all of his willpower not to run away from the mission that Snoke had sent him on. Yet another artifact retrieval…but this time, the artifact was a doll. A dingy doll, darkened and dirtied with age (and possibly blood, from the look of things), that apparently held an unknown power. When Kylo first found it, he wanted nothing more than to take his lightsaber and stab it through. The doll was the size of a small child. Its porcelain face was dirty, and its glassy eyes used to be a dark brown. Now they were a murky, blackish color. Kylo couldn’t tell if the doll was of a boy or a girl, as the doll had no hair, and no clothes to note of. Its body was made of leather, all hand-stitched, and its hands were made out of some type of fur, now rotting. Its smile creeped Kylo out the most—it was a wide grin, from ear to ear. Its teeth had been etched into the porcelain, making them seen uncannily real.

But Snoke wanted it…so Kylo couldn’t destroy it.

When he picked it up to take it back to Snoke…Kylo instantly regretted his decision.

The doll was possessed. Kylo couldn’t think of any other explanation for it. After dropping it off with Snoke, Kylo found the doll on his shuttle, when he landed back in the Finalizer’s bay. Despite tossing it into his room, the doll continued to move around. It would be in the corner one moment, then a few minutes later, it’d be on his bed. Kylo wanted to destroy it…but there had to be a reason why Snoke sent it back with him…right? Or didn’t he even know? Kylo sent a message to Snoke asking about it…but now he had to wait for the reply. Could be anywhere from a few minutes or hours, to even days. But just as Kylo started getting used to the doll moving around…things took a turn for the worst.

The doll started whispering to him at night, while he slept. It woke him up several times in the night, and what startled Kylo the most…was that he wasn’t even hearing the whispering with his ears. It was in his head. Like the doll was using the Force to communicate with him inside his mind. The whispering was incoherent as first…but as the nights went on, words started forming. Explaining about itself, and what cursed it. The leather body was not livestock skin…it was the skin of a former Sith. Skinned and tanned and made into a doll, to preserve their sprit forever. Their teeth were removed from their body, to be embedded in the porcelain mouth…

And the fur hands were nerf hide—the only part about the doll that was comforting.

It soon started whispering to him what he should and shouldn’t do, how he should go about his day and night. And Kylo found himself listening to the doll’s every word, like it had put him into a trance. He could feel dark energy emanating from it—no doubt, this doll was saturated with the Dark Side of the Force. But…Kylo couldn’t bring himself to draw it out. His fear of the doll was causing it to haunt him and control his life. He lost hours of sleep, tending to the doll’s needs. He hid away in his quarters almost every day, doing nothing but curling up on his bed, staring directly at the doll. Calls on his comm went unnoticed.

Kylo wasn’t sure if it was the doll’s influence, or his own lack of taking care of himself…but he became ill. Feverish chills wracked his body, and anything he tried to eat, quickly came up moments later. His skin paled considerably, and his lips became dry from the lack of liquids in his body. What terrified him most…was that he could feel his hold on the Force weakening. He had never felt that before, and every time that feeling spiked, he curled up into the fetal position on his bed, whimpering, practically crying, as he trembled with fear. Was this doll…taking away his Force ability? Was the Dark Side ‘sucking’ out his vitality? Without the Force…he was nothing.

Which he was well on his way to becoming, at his rate.

Days, weeks went by in a blur. Kylo couldn’t tell if it was night or day. Bleary, crusted eyes stared blankly at the doll on his bed. He had given up on moving it. The whisperings continued, telling Kylo that he would soon end up the same way. That it would take advantage of Kylo’s weakened state, and skin him to make him into a doll. Knock out his teeth, for his doll’s face. Then his soul would be placed in it…and he’d live on forever. Kylo wanted to cry out, to scream at this doll to leave him alone…but he couldn’t find the strength to. Hell, even the pain of being skinned alive would be a welcome change…

Then there was a loud noise.

Kylo thought it came from the doll and, despite his welcoming of being skinned, he found himself terrified. He yelped out hoarsely in fear, curling up into a tighter ball, hands over his head, body absolutely trembling. He could hear a voice, but it wasn’t the doll’s. It was a different voice…a different tone. He wasn’t sure what it was. Something moved at the foot of his bed, there was scuffling in his room, then the familiar sound and smell of his lightsaber activating, and the squeal of metal melting…

Then silence.

This startled Kylo. He’d gotten so used to the doll’s whispering…that the silence was somehow even more terrifying. Slowly, he raised his head, squinting in the light from the outside, his door having been somehow opened. At first, he didn’t see anyone…until he saw the glowing red blade of his lightsaber…and a head of red hair being lit up by its light.

It was Hux—Hux was in his room. The General.

Kylo blinked slowly, before looking at his lightsaber (Hux was wielding his lightsaber, he HAD to be dreaming now), looking to see what he was doing with it. Kylo saw the doll, the red blade piercing through where its heart would be, if it had one. The room began stinking of burned flesh from the doll, and Hux quickly deactivated the lightsaber, gagging himself from the stench. Almost instantly, the rest of the doll melted onto the ground, with only a few teeth sticking out of the goopy pile. It was done.

Kylo wanted to thank Hux, kiss him and hold him close…but blissful unconsciousness took him first, unable to even respond to Hux’s worried questions.

             

             

             

Kylo spent a good two weeks in the medbay after that, with Hux hardly leaving his side. The General had noticed that Kylo had returned from his mission…but didn’t come out of his quarters. Officers and troopers alike reported hearing strange noises from his room, but no one investigated. It was when no one saw him leave at all, that Hux got suspicious. But even after knocking on his door, he wouldn’t answer.

Kylo had to admit, that he never heard a single knocking noise once. All that filled his ears, were the doll’s whisperings.

The doll itself had been scraped off his floor, and tossed into space. After stabbing it through, something inside of it had finally been destroyed—what it was, no one knew, as all that was left was melted leather and twine, burnt fur, and charred porcelain. The doll had been destroyed. And that’s what was important.

As for his illness, it was a combination of malnutrition, exhaustion, and severe stress. His body had been put through the wringer, and even with the Force, his body was still on the edge of giving out. Thankfully, Hux had found him just in time, destroyed the doll, and got him to the medbay as fast as he could carry him. Fluids and antibiotics were put into an IV, as well as some vitamins. It took Kylo the full two weeks to recover, but at least he was alive. And rid of that terrible doll.

He was so thankful to Hux. Hux had hardly left his side, since he came into the medbay. He was always at his bedside, happily taking Kylo’s mind off the horrible doll. He even slept in the room, if he was staying that late. Kylo was so lucky to have Hux at his side. Anyone else would’ve left him…but not Hux. Their relationship was growing by the day…even a doll couldn’t break apart what they had.

As soon as Kylo was discharged from the medbay, he gave Hux a large hug. He smiled, as he felt the General return it. All was right, in the world. The doll was gone…nothing could go wrong.

…After all, he didn’t notice that Hux’s expression had changed. He was wearing a big grin, from ear to ear. Blue eyes were glassy, almost fake, skin smooth and shining like porcelain. Kylo didn’t notice the knife hidden in Hux’s hand, and he didn’t notice that the soft whisperings from Hux sounded all too familiar…

Nothing could go wrong…


End file.
